


Jingle Bells, It's Sunnyhell.

by Solarkhat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas Filk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarkhat/pseuds/Solarkhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly little Christmas Filk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Bells, It's Sunnyhell.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the Nummytreats and Xanderslash lists under another name. (Heavens!Nearly 10 years ago now I think about it)I'm starting to get back into the writing habit and will begin to finish and archive my old stuff here.
> 
> Buffy point of view.

Sung to the tune of Jingle Bells.

Dashing through the crypt,  
Stake in hand I find,  
A couple making out,  
It nearly blows my mind,  
Xanders kissing Spike,  
And Spiky moans "Aw'right. What bliss it is to shag and kiss this scooby boy tonight."

Oh, Jingle Bells, It's Sunnyhell,  
Vampires all the way,  
Spike and Xand are holding hands,  
Oh my god they're gay!  
Hey

Jingle Bells, It's Sunnyhell,  
Angel ran away,  
Spike and Xander don't need Anya to get their ends away,  
Hey


End file.
